Innocence
by Sweet Charisma
Summary: Serena & Stanton, Vanessa & Michael. Our couples spend some quality time together. Each chapter is pretty one-shot. Cute, plotless romance.
1. My Prince of the Dark

{Title}: Innocence  
  
{Author}: Sweet Charisma  
  
{Chapter}: 1. Possibly the only. Might continue if liked.   
  
{Summary}: Stanton & Serena have a fluffy night in the park. Serena finds out something that she never knew could make her eternally happy.   
  
{Notes}: I take requests. I'm thinking of doing something similar (but differant) for Michael and Vanessa. What do you guys think?  
  
Flaming is not nice. :/ But, I love getting constructive critisism. So feel free.   
  
Serena walked through the park with a smile on her face. It was nighttime and fairly chilly. She barely felt it though. Wearing black dress pants and a wild blue flower-patterned long-sleeved shirt paid off. Stanton should be there in a little bit if he wasn't already. At night, when there wasn't a force either of them had to stop, they loved to just come here to a certain spot. One where they could just sit and reflect. A sigh escaped her lips as she approached that tree. She smiled lightly. Stanton wasn't there yet. She kneeled down next to the tree and leaned against it's bark with a contented sigh.  
  
Only a few moments later, she felt her mind being overrun by a comforting feeling. A peaceful smile on her face, she relaxed her tense muscles. She knew this was the comforting work of Stanton.   
  
"My precious man…" She whispered to herself. She slipped her eyes shut and breathed in the fresh night air. She let Stanton's thoughts relax her mind, as they often did, before he materialized. Their thoughts blended with one another, Stanton still unseen in the shadows. She let out a peaceful moan.  
  
Serena felt her chin be lifted by Stanton's index finger. Slowly, she opened her eyes and smiled at him. She saw his soul behind those deep mesmerizing eyes. The soul only she could truly see. Tears nearly welled in her eyes at his touch. So sensual…so soothing.   
  
"I've missed you." His profound voice said with all solemnity.   
  
Serena snapped fully into reality. "I missed you too." She whispered back. He reached a hand out to touch her cheek. She tilted her cheek into his touch as his hand cuffed itself around it. She studied his features. They were grave and meaningful. The light of the moon shone on his features, bringing light to his eyes. He bent forward and kissed her on her lips. A certain darkness enveloped her as she closed her eyes. Stanton had a hold on her mind once again. Yet, this wasn't bad. She felt safe. She couldn't come to until Stanton decided it was time to part, but she trusted him. She didn't know why, but she confided in him with everything she had.  
  
They parted the sweet sensuous kiss. Her surroundings came clear to her once again. She leaned into his chest. Wrapping his arms around her, Stanton pulled her closer. She stretched her legs across the glistening soft grass and snuggled into him. When she opened her eyes again, she spotted a white picnic basket by her side. A light gasp escaped her lips.   
  
"Stanton? What'd you bring?" Her soft voice rang.   
  
"Hm?" He looked down at her and followed her gaze to the picnic basket. "Oh, that." He leant slightly to reach for it and pulled it to them. He opened one side and pulled out a container. Serena eyed it with delight. Arms still around her, he took the cover off. Chocolate-covered strawberries lay neatly inside of it.  
  
"My favorite!" She said, gently taking the container as it was handed to her. She sat up slightly, leaning against his shoulder.   
  
"I knew you'd like it." He said with a satisfied grin. "I remembered you told me used to make them all the time for your father."   
  
It was true. Serena was overwhelmed that he remembered. She must have told him that about a year ago. "I…" She searched for the words but couldn't find any that truly expressed how happy she felt. Finally, she settled for a genuine; "Thank you."  
  
As a response, Stanton just wrapped his arm around her shoulder in response. He brushed the dark hair from her forehead and kissed it gently. He reached into the container and pulled out a strawberry by it's green top. Her eyes lit up as he brought it up to her mouth. She took a bite of it and when she was finished he set in in the discarded container top.  
  
She never would have thought she'd be sitting here with somebody that was supposed to be her enemy. She didn't know how and she didn't know why but she knew she cared deeply for him. Right now, nothing mattered. Not even the Atrox. She glanced up to him only to see his face wistful. Serena frowned, concerned.   
  
"Stanton?"  
  
"Hm?" He semi-snapped out of his trance.   
  
"What's wrong."   
  
He was silent for a couple of moments. Until he finally stirred. He released his hold on her and fixed himself so he was on his knees and facing her.  
  
"Serena…" He began. Serena was worried. Scared of what he might say next. When he didn't continue it stirred something inside of her. A knot filled her stomach.  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"I…really don't know how to put this in words. I've never loved anybody more."   
  
Love? Serena stifled a gasp. Did he just say loved?   
  
Stanton noticed that what he'd been wanting to say had already slipped out. "What I wanted to say…is Serena…I love you."   
  
Serena spent a couple of moments looking into his eyes. This gave way to her inward debate. Love? Did she really love Stanton? She took a moment to study him. His black muscle shirt. His handsome blond hair and muscular body. Then she reflected on the times they'd spent together. How he always made her feel alive. Like nobody before. Even though he was dedicated to such an evil being, around her he seemed almost innocent. Like this Prince of darkness didn't really know if he wanted to be so dedicated anymore. She'd thought about the subject more than once before this. That if someday he did tell her he loved her, would that be a bad thing? Would the daughters approve? Somehow she felt nowhere near that. She felt almost sure of their relationship. A confidence that the daughters would be happy for her. Even though it is Stanton.  
  
Inwardly she thanked Stanton for being so patient with her. She knew he understood she couldn't just say these words like they were nothing. She had to gather her thoughts.  
  
Finally she smiled. Yes. "I love you too, Stanton." She said as if she'd just had an epiphany. She could see the tears of surprise welling in his eyes. "I love you too." She repeated, letting the tears fall. Abruptly, but gently, he took her into his arms. He squeezed her tight never to let go.  
  
"Promise me you'll stand by me." He said with a child-like enigma. She knew instantly he meant to be patient with him. To help him overcome some of the evil building up inside of him. Serena was taken aback by his display of emotion. She held him protectively in her arms. He wasn't normally like this. This gave her even more of a feeling. He truly loved her. He really did.   
  
"I promise Stanton." She whispered, tangling her fingers in the soft hair she loved so much. "I'll never let you go." 


	2. Surrender

{Title} Innocence  
  
{Chapter} 2. Surrender  
  
{Author} Sweet Charisma  
  
{Pairings} Vanessa & Michael  
  
{Notes} This is pretty much one-shot. Just like the last chapter. This was done without spell check because my computer is spazzing out on me. When I get my lappy I'll end up running it through. Be patient with it. 3   
  
MagzDD: There wasn't much more to the strawberries and chocolate thing. They were just there for each other's comfort. It's set in the beginning of the series. No specific time, but it's kind of an alternative thing. That's why they call it fanfiction after all. ;) heh.   
  
Thank you all for the reviews.   
  
I had alot of fun writing this chapter. Alot. Mostly because it's very close to a situation i can relate to. Have as much fun reading as I did writing.  
  
Read and Review if you can. =)   
  
- - - - - - - -   
  
Vanessa's eyes were filled with mist as she leant into Michael's chest. She wrapped one of her blonde curls around her finger as she watched the screen very nervously. She clutched the material of Michael's sweater in her fist and tugged on it gently. She looked up at him, face intent with emotion on the film they were watching.   
  
"Did you just see that?" She asked, her blue eyes sparkling.   
  
Michael let out a laugh rich with affection for the girl. "Yes, 'nessa. I saw that." He replied, brushing a strand of stray hair behind her ear to kiss her forehead. She smiled a beautiful smile to him. Yes, she was indeed a very lucky girl. Her heart skipped many beats just looking at him as he looked back so warmly, so lovingly...so meaningfully.   
  
Her eyes brimmed with mist of happiness. Michael lifted her chin with his index finger and kissed her on the lips sweetly. When he leaned his forehead to hers, his lips lingered only a few inches away from hers. "Let's watch the rest of the movie." He whispered, flashing one last handsome smile as he turned back to the T.V screen.   
  
Vanessa smiled to herself almost dangerously. She didn't take her eyes off of him yet. Did he just tease her? She reached across the table for the T.V remote. She grabbed it, clicking off the television set with a smirk.   
  
"Hey." Michael began, clearly taking a fake offense to her actions. "I was so watching that. You-"   
  
He was cut off by Vanessa pressing her soft lips to his. The light kiss ended nearly as quick as it started, leaving Michael very stunned. He smiled at her, reaching out his hand out and caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers. She leaned into the touch, nearly mesmerized. She shook herself out of it and put the dangerous smile back on her face. She laughed and jumped up off of the couch. "Catch me if you can!" She called before sprinting off. Laughing nearly uncontrolably, Vanessa continued up the stairs. Michael laughed and shot up to follow her. He ran after her.  
  
"Will you get back here, Vanessa?" He called to her with mock-innocence. He stopped once he reached the bottom of the stairwell.   
  
When Vanessa no longer heard his footfalls, she turned to face him once reaching the top of the stairs. Her face softened. "Aw, Michael...do you surrender to my uncontrollable cuteness?" She asked, voice full of loving humor.   
  
Michael's eyes narrowed in a glare. Finally, he shook his head obviously plotting something. "No." He replied simply, continuing up the stairs to chase her. Vanessa let out a playful and staged scream and continued into her room. She couldn't stop smiling as she dropped herself on the bed, grabbing a pillow and holding it up in front of her as a shield. Michael turned into the room and stopped.   
  
He stared her down, causing her to giggle lightly. Her eyes sparkled whe she saw his smile. Michael began slowly walking toward her. "You think...that you can just go around turning off T.Vs when people are watching them?" He asked, voice threatening to do something drastic.  
  
"M'yes." She replied after a small amount of thought. "Well..." She reconsidered. "Not always. Only when I want undisturbed time with my incredibly handsome and loving boyfriend."  
  
Michael appeared to be considering the fair in the deal. "M hm...well Vanessa, maybe he wants to spend precious time with his very sweet rock goddess as well."  
  
Vanessa set her pillow aside and took a minute to study his features. The way the moonlight shined in the dark room brought his more intense features to stand out. "Without the movie?" Her face showing a certain child-like enigma.  
  
Michael nodded. "Without the movie."   
  
Vanessa laughed lightly. "You're something else." She whispered, letting him approach her.  
  
As Michael neared, he leaned in to kiss her once more. She placed her fingertips quickly on his lips with a gasp. "You didn't surrender to my cuteness yet!"  
  
Michael quirked a brow. "And how, my fair lady, do you expect me to do that?"   
  
Vanessa shrugged, tapping her fingertips against his lips lightly.   
  
"Show me." His voice husky with daring.   
  
Vanessa laughed seductively, bringing her face nearer to his. "Show you?" He nodded. Closer their lips became. "Are you sure?" She stood, face still inches apart from hers. Their bodies were close as she tilted her head up to look into his eyes. She grabbed his collar and turned him, without changing the distance between them, so his back faced the bed and she faced him. Slowly, she pushed him down. He went willingly, daring still present in his eyes.   
  
With liquid movement, Vanessa slowly brought herself down to his lap, swinging both of her legs over to one side of him. She traced her fingers across his jawline, smile never leaving for a minute. Slowly, her fingers moved across his cheek and tangled them affectionately in his silky hair. All the while, she thought how she could possibly love somebody this much. She pulled gently on his dark locks until his head was tilted up and aligned with her lips. She leaned in slowly, teasingly... until she finally locked her lips with his. They shared a deep, entrancing kiss filled with passion. He traced his hands up her waist and every curvy outline of her petite body. She placed her hand on his cheek and withdrew to look into his eyes.  
  
"I love you..." She whispered in a matter-of-fact tone.   
  
Michael smiled back, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I love you too, 'ness." His lips lingered there for a moment, breath warm on her skin.  
  
A chill ran up her spine at his words. She could never get tired of hearing them. She threw her arms around his neck and he hugged her to his muscular chest. They sat there comfortable for a time they didn't care to put a quantity on. All that mattered was they were together.   
  
"Is that all I had to do?"   
  
Vanessa shook her head. Michael frowned slightly. She tilted her head up to kiss him. "You know you're my handsome man, right?"   
  
"M hm." He responded, returning the kiss. He planted a kiss on the tip of her nose with a smile. "And you are my sweet, beautiful girl."   
  
Vanessa stared into his eyes. She giggled lightly, only wanting to have heard those words. After a few moments of silence, Vanessa spoke. "Michael?"  
  
"Hm?"   
  
Vanessa smiled sincerely. "That was all you needed to say." She whispered, planting one more kiss on his lips. Michael beamed with understanding. 


End file.
